Vlad and Danny
by Wolfhoofs1
Summary: What if Danny's family did die from that accident? What if Vlad never took Danny's powers? Danny's life starts with an emotional downfall. He is depressed and sad most of the time before Vlad comforts him. He starts to teach him new powers and eventually he becomes popular at school. More and more of his depressing secrets are exposed in this story and a new enemy rises. And only 3
1. Prolodge

"YOUR STUPID LUST FOR GHOSTS GAVE DANNY A DEFORMATION! POOR LITTLE DANNY IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Maddie voice shrilled over the floor. Danny sat on the chair, letting the voices ring over him. He had cheated on the test and told his family he was ghost. How was his life going to get worst? "I'M GOING TO SIGN THE PAPERS TO DIVORCE YOU!" Maddie's voice came clear and Danny flinched. Tears stung his eyes but he held back from crying. His sister was staring at him with a troubled look and she turned away. Then the phone rung...


	2. Chapter 1

Maddie and her to-be-divorced husband looked at the phone and Maddie pushed him away. She walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? Oh hello Mr. Lancer, what brings you to call us? Oh really? We will be there now... Okay bye." Maddie turned away from the phone and glared at Jack, "Mr. Lancer wants us to meet him at the Nasty Burger. It is something about Danny." Maddie said. She turned and walked out of the door. Before that she changed out of her ultra sexy ghost hunting outfit. She changed into something simple. Some Bell Bottom Jeans and a tee that is white. After a short drive of Danny staring out of the window they met Mr. Lancer standing out of the broken restaurant "Hello Fentens. Hello Danny. This is the Nasty Burger. Its where people go to work if they get a low score on the test, or if they cheated." Everyone gasped, Maddie taking her mind off of Jack for the moment, said, "You didn't cheat? Did you?" Maddie cried and Danny looked at her, "I did." he replied. He started walking away. When he was a good distance Sam and Tucker came panting, and yelled, "Get out of here! This place is going to blow!" But, they were to late. Danny came running for them and tripped over a rock. "NOOOOO!" Was all he said before the blast flashed right before his eyes.

A few hours after the accident it was decided that Danny will be living with Vlad Masters now. You know. It would be nice to have him as his Guardian. Another ghost half to talk to. Someone to teach him new Technics But it would be better if he had more better times with him. Vlad stood with him outside of the mansion, his arm around Danny's shoulder. Danny sadly stared at his picture of his family and friends. "Why did I get ghost powers? Why did it have to be this way?!" Danny yelled, "I don't want my powers anymore!" "Ah Danial. Your powers make you unique. If you didn't have them you would just be another regular boy." Vlad said, trying to comfort him. "But its just not fair!" He said, and Vlad just walked him through the doors. "You should get some sleep. You've had a long and very trying day." Vlad said, and Danny nodded, walking up the stairs. In the middle of the night, you could hear Danny scream in alarm as he woke up from a nightmare. Seeing it was dark, he brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around his knees and started sobbing. Vlad walked into his room and looked at the sobbing Danny. He felt compassion for him. "Danial whats wrong?" he said, "I had to watch that horrible scean again." He sobbed out, "I never want to see those alarmed faces again. I never do." Vlad looked down at him. "Why don't we practice some powers. I'll teach you a teleportion power. It took me awhile to perfect, but your young. I'm sure you'll get it fast enough to make it to school tomorrow." Danny nodded and they walked out of his room.


	3. Chapter 2

Danial got up in the morning. He had learned the power quicker then he thought. He and Vlad made a deal that if Danny got good grades and did his homework Vlad would teach him more and more powers. He smiled. It had him off the tragic accident that happened. He wouldn't hide his ghost self anymore. He grabbed his backpack and transformed before grunting and disappearing. He appeared in the school yard and many teens turned to look at Danny Phantom. He transformed and slung his backpack over his shoulder walking into the school. Many just stood there, not talking, just gaping mouths and wide eyes at what they just saw. During class, Danny walked up to with the answers to the test. "Mr. Lancer, if its possible... Could I get a second chance on the test?" He asked, his face smiling, yet begging in his eyes. looked up, and smiled a bit before taking the answers and saying, "Well... You can. You will have plenty off time studying in detention and while your studying you will have days off from your homework, as the test counts as the whole marking period grade." Danny did a small dance and yelled a yes before saying thank you to and nearly running to his desk. The whole day, Danny concentrated and worked hard on everything. Before lunch Danny asked if he could get his homework now and do it at lunch. smiled and nodded and gave him the pages in the book that he would be doing and Danny walked to lunch. He didn't eat, he just worked hard and everyone looked at him very weirdly. They still remembered the morning.

After school many teens crowded him. Paulina walked up to him and said, "You've been in many things. First, my father reads in the newspaper that your parents died. News say that Sam and Tucker died as well. But much of the gossip has said they saw you in the morning appear out of no where as Danny Phantom and change into you. Well mister. Prove to me that is true." Danny looked away sad. Paulina realized she hit a hard part into his heart and added, "If you want." Danny heaved a sigh, "My parents died in a explosion at the Nasty Burger, so did Sam and Tucker. I live with Vlad Masters, and I do have ghost powers." "WELL SHOW US!" A voice yelled from the back. Danny sighed and lifted his arms as two rings appeared around his waist and many people formed a circle around him so everyone could watch. The rings rise up and fell down until he turned into Danny Phantom. Everyone gasped loudly and they cheered as he flew above them. "Oh my gosh! If I knew this I would've dated you a long time ago!" Paulina yelled and Dash yelled,"If I knew this I would have never messed with you!" "Wait a second! If you live with Vlad Masters then your rich!"

"EVERYONE STOP!" Danny yelled, not used to so much attention. "I know you all are very surprised by this but I rather not have a giant circle of people around me a lot of the time. I know some of you get sick of it too!" There was silence Paulina nodded, "It does. I think you better get home. Everyone should." "Hey, if Vlad allows it, I might have a party. I have a blog called tumblr, just go on . and check if it says party. Peace out." And with those words he teleported away.

"Danial... I'm glad your Education Life and Social Life are going great... But a party?" Vlad says looking at him. "Please Vlad!" He begged and Vlad rolled his eyes, "I have a empty room 5 floors up. Be sure to clean it after your done." Danny did a somersault and went onto his blog and posted Party. Soon a lot of teens were flowing into the room. "Drinking contest?" Danny soon asked and opened a door where a bunch of beer, wine, and alcohol lay. He brought it from his house. It usually calmed him down from murdering Dash. Everyone cheered. Soon Dash and Danny were the last two. Danny took a gallon and so did Dash. Danny started gulping it down and it was empty soon. Dash only finished half and he fell to the ground. Everyone cheered for Danny and after that Danny put everything away and cleaned up after they were gone. After the party Danny has had good grades and was popular at the same time. Danny learned some amazing powers. He learned how to split apart from himself and many others. But everyday, after his routine ended, always ended up falling flat on his face on the bed.


	4. Chapter 3

Danny was on the internet once. He had a break do to very cold weather outside and he was depressed. He was on youtube for a bit before carelessly clicking on a video. Colorful ponies appeared and he suddenly grew in interest After watching for an hour he closed his laptop that Vlad had bought him for getting good grades and stretched. He grabbed a random notebook. A really old notebook from writing class in 5th grade. He started to doodle in it and was surprised at the skill he had. He began to get more encouraged to draw more and more. Soon he was an expert at drawing almost all the ponies. His favorite was Pinkie Pie because she was like him before. She may seem cute, adorable, and harmless. But when alone she was evil... You probably know the rest. He created his own pony and soon had a tumblr blog up. He sighed.. It was getting more boring every second so he dropped everything and slept for almost all of the week before he woke up and grilled himself two hotdogs. "Danial! You finally came down! A nice girl called for you.. Her name way Caleana? No..." "Paulina?" Danny asked, "Yes! Her! Well she called and wanted to meet with you. Go meet her champ." Danny grinned and after eating both hotdogs with some strawberry soda he changed into some natural cloths. Soon he teleported to Paulina's place, and levitated just outside of her bedroom window. After knocking on it and watching Paulina come and open it, he smiled and floated through the window before changing back to normal and smiling.

"So what did you really want me here for?" He asked after a bit of chatting. "Oh! I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out with me!" She said and blushed. Danny just stared her in her eyes. His blue eyes piercing into her's. "Are you sure? Theres many 'Cool' guys out there." He said. She looked up at Danny, her eyes true and honest, "I am." she said and with that pressed her lips against his. He was rather shocked and he blinked a bit before wrapping his arms around her and pressing into the kiss. When they pulled away for breath he noticed that Paulina had many stuffed animals of the ponies from my little pony. He blinked and looked at her, "You like MLP too?" He asked gently and she looked up at him, "You like it too?" she asks and Danny nods. "You should probably go down and ASK to come in. I could just come down in my towel and 'realize' that your there." Paulina suggested and Danny smirked. "Alright." He said as he transformed and flew out of her room. After floating a mazillion floors he finally got to the first floor. He knocked on the front door and Paulina's father opened it. "Hello. You are Danial Phantom, right? Your always welcome." He said. "I thought it would be better to knock then to turn intangible and blow right through the door... Right?" Danny said and Paulina's father nodded as he let him in. Danny shivered a bit from the winds outside and he transformed back to his normal form. He took off his shoes and walked over to the coach. He sat on it. When he did he heard a door open and a dripping wet Paulina was walking down the stairs, to realize that Danny was sitting on the coach and she blushed before zipping upstairs.


	5. Chapter 4

I sighed as I watched Danial appear out of no where. I got what I had wanted. A son.. A companion. But without the one I loved. I realized how stupid I was whenever I would see Maddie. Learning she was going to divorce it made me happy. All I learned is that she is probably a ghost floating around the ghost-zone now.

Still, I have hope. And Danny is about to meet his new mother. Her name is Danella, and she is most beautiful. Oh wait... Here he comes. "Da- Um Vlad... Yeah thats what I meant " I mentally gasped. He Almost called me dad! He had come such a long way, from a depressed teen, waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares, to a boy that has accepted destiny and is moving on! My word. "Danial, would you say its getting a bit lonely around here?" I asked and watched his confused face for a bit until he nodded. "I thought so, so I met a new lady about my age. We've been meeting for a bit and we thought that we should get married." I said and watched as his mouth dropped, "Um-um o-o-kay..." Danial stuttered and I thought for a moment if he really hasn't moved on. "Um whats her name?" he asked and it caught me by surprise, well of coarse he's gonna ask I've been in love with his mother for years. "Her name is Danella Jennyella Masters." I merely replied and he double took a turn and walked away. Probably to draw in that notebook of his. I should get him an Artsy Isle one day. I went online and started talking to her for a bit until she told me she had ghost powers. I laughed outloud. I guess the Danial Fenten turns to Danial Phantom got into her head. That was... Until she took a picture of herself. She looked quite cute in both forms. A feminine ghost figure was sitting in the picture, a white pony tail and black bangs. Most of her body was exposed except the personal parts and she had blazing blood red eyes which only seemed to make her cuter. She had a 'D' on her chest but instead of the smaller 'P' inside of it, it was replaced by a heart. Her skin was a light blue and she was wearing black lipstick. What had snapped me out of my daze was when I received a message from her.

From: Danella  
At: 7:30  
Do you believe me now?

I nearly laughed some more before I felt someone glaring at me from behind. I slowly turned to see Danial standing behind me and watching everything I do. I was about to say something when he walked upstairs. That was weirder then most moments. So I just closed my laptop and just watched some news. What I saw was shocking.

TV: "After Amity Park was attacked again by a swarm of ghosts, many people were heard crying out Danny Phantom's, or may we say, Danny Masters name. After a bit of terrorization a ghost appeared, a girl vaporized most of the ghosts. She called herself Danella, and says her emblem means she has a Heart. No person has seen this girl before, but our authorities went tracking her to find a normal girl sitting at her computer and typing. Her name was Danella Jennyella Rivera and she claims is about to get married with Vlad Masters. The only differance between Danella and Danella R. is that they both are different colors and have different names. She claims to be Danella, and she has given us proof." The weather lady said and a clip showed up. "I'm about to be married to Vlad Masters." Danella said. "And how do we know that?" A voice was heard and she turned her computer around. "Well we are looking for this ghos-" "Stop, I am her." Danella cut them off. Then you could see her transform into the ghost that saved Amity Park.

I clicked the TV off and rubbed my temples. "Something dosn't feel right today..." I said and turned to go to sleep...


	6. Chapter 5

_**Fellow Friends, Sorry about the long wait! I needed you on your very TIPPY TOES with the great cliff hanger and wanted this NEW AND MOST LONGEST, EPIC, CHAPTER FOR A BIT. Your about to witness the pent up energy OF KATIE (Sorry.. I can't say my real name) RIVER'S EPICNESS. I own nothing of Danny Phantom and all the other random shit thats gonna pop into my head. RANDOM! RANDOM I SAY! MWAHAHAHAHAHA hehe. Must make chaos!**_

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT!" Danny yell. His first time being late for school. Though he regretted those words as when he teleported his eyes met a giant rubble pile. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" He yelled and started lifting up the bolders. Funny.. The sky was greyer then normle. And to be fully honest, he hadn't completly trusted his new _**Mother..**_Something blue wizzed past him making him grow dizzy for a bit. (**NO! Its not Rainbow Dash :I Not yet anyways ;D) **When he looked up he wished he hadn't. "THA FUCK!?" He yelled when his eyes met the blue sheep with four heads that were spinning around, propelling it. "I think you shouldn't be cursing like that twoleg!" Spat a tall jet black pony with red eyes and a flowing mane like Celestia's. "SISTER! Leave the twoleg alone. It may know where we are." Celestia yelled. "Huh?! What?!" Danny cried. A bunch of rocks were sliding around like a snake now. And Danny could swear he was dreaming. Giggling was heard. And an erritated voice spoke, "YOU CHALLENGE ZIM?!" Zim yelled while his robot ran around in circles. "ITS LIKE I'M FEELING SO MANY THINGS AT ONCE, MY FEET CAN'T COMPREHEND THA HELLS GOING ON!" A young voice yelled and alot of others gasped. "I'm... my... egghead..." danny tried to say. He let himself fall to the ground, hands over his head, "My brain hurts." He felt as if he might explode.

Things could get worst.. Right? Yep.. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR MAGIC DOSN'T WORK?!" A shrill voice echoed over them all. "The rules say we can't use our magic in universes we don't know." A old, womenly voice replied. "In the name of T.U.F.F. I'll figure something ou-" He was cut off by a sudden erg to chew his butt. "Why me.." Danny muttered. Paulina's voice called, though it sounded more... Excided? "Danny look I can fly!" Oh no... "I NEED TO JUMP IN COLD WATER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Danny pretty much yelled. It seem as if more and more forien... _THINGS _kept coming. Unknown to him, only one pair was coming, and it was two Pokemon, Daisy and Yesi, A skitty and a chikirita.

After a good sook in the tub, and a snack, he started to try to figure what happened.

Only clue. Nothing.

Back with the randomness more and more odd things happened. It was as if chaos had reeked habbic on poor Danny's world. "WHO ARE YOOOOOOOU!" Sneered Twilight Sparkle, to the small green alian before her hooves, "I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMM!"

**Yeah.. Nothing much. Sorry for such a cool begining I probably got yall so happy. Let me know about any OC you have that I can use. And also, THA HELL DID I WRITE? Please let me know what I should do.**


End file.
